


Beaten

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Trugg, Beating, Beta!Krolia, Biting, Blood, F/F, Masochism, Punching, Rough Sex, Sadism, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes Krolia just needs someone bigger and stronger to hurt her how she wants.
Relationships: Trugg/Krolia (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing these two again and well I had a need for sadism/masochism between these two.
> 
> They are both consenting to this, despite how violent it is
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

There's a sickening crack with the fist connects with her face, her nose seeming to burst in pain.

Blood gushes from the wound down her face as she reaches out to try and stop the flow. Before she could think to retaliate she feels the wind being knocked from her when she's hit in the stomach. A choked cry escapes her as she feels her knees give out.

"Ungh...!"

"Well? Aren't you going to fight me back lieutenant Krolia? You did make me chase you through the entire fleet after all, I would expect you to at least be able to hold me off."

She coughs softly before she looks up at Commander Trugg, The blood covering the lower half of her face gave her an almost feral look. When she attempted to stand, Trugg grabbed a handful of her hair and pulls her forwards like she weighed nothing. A shout escaped her when she's thrown forwards within the room and lands upon a slab.

Krolia grunts when she feels her back giving a small crack from the impact.

When she started to sit up, a vice grip wrapped around her throat and slams her down on to the table, causing blood to flood her mouth. It was a strain for her as she tried to prepare to launch at her opponent...only to shout when she's shoved down to lie flat on to her back.

_Perfect...just like that...!_ she shuddered softly.

To think she had been hesitant to take Trugg up on her proposition only hours before. It had been so long since she had enjoyed the thrill of the chase, the heat of battle...to be subdued and beaten by someone stronger.

It's a rush she only ever dreamed of.

"Gods look at that pretty face..." Trugg towers over her with an almost feral grin as her finger smears the blood further across Krolia's mouth, "Though I am disappointed at how easy it was to subdue you. All it took was for me to corner you in one of the Druid's labs and a well timed right hook to catch you off guard..."

A growl escapes the smaller woman as she tried to buck her off...but all the action did was make her feel the hard bulge through Trugg's suit. This made Krolia blush deeply as she shakes quietly under her. Her eyes are wide as Trugg then slowly reaches down and unzipped the crotch of her suit before he reaches up to undo Krolia's.

She turned her head to bite down into Trugg's arm growling. The commander grunted before she drew her fist back to punch Krolia on the eye. In the process it caused her head to snap to the side.

"Guh!" Krolia coughs softly before her suit is ripped open, making her tremble softly. She could already feel her slit pulsing warmly as she could taste her own blood and smell arousal on the air.

The cool air hits her breasts first, her nipples hardening in response before the crotch splits open.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this...ever since you and Warlord Ranveig came and you decided you wre so high and mighty..." She gripped Krolia's breasts, squeezing them almost too hard as her eyes were practically glowing.

Krolia hisses as she attempted to wiggle free, "Nnnnngh...!"

_SMACK!_

Her head snaps to the side, her cheek stinging.

"Shut up. Don't worry dear, it won't last too long...unless that's what you want," Trugg licked her lips before closing her mouth over one of the nipples. Then without warning she bites down on to one while digging her nails into the other harder enough to draw blood.

Krolia screamed and weakly clawed at Trugg's back, feeling the large cock nudging at her slit. She tilts her head back as her slit twitches when it plunged into her making her whine. She cried out when Trugg pulls off and grins down at her before smacking her again...and again and again.

Her cheeks were bruised and matching the color of her left eye. Some of her blood splatters on to Trugg's face as Krolia tilts her head back with a gurgle. Her slit was clenching around the cock slamming into her as she mewls helplessly, tilting her bruised and bloodied head back.

If she could, she'd stay just like this in this moment for all eternity.


End file.
